together forever
by lolitageisha
Summary: after they volturi plan on coming to see if bella got changed edward went to the meadow and did the job by himself because he rather be with her as a vampire than to have her dead sorry short summery stephenie meyer own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella didn't know what would happen to them until the day when the volturi come and ask for Bella he was overprotective like always and he didn't want them to know that she hadn't been changed yet and after running away and changed her in woods and after he changed her she was suffering an incredible pain and it hurt but she had too because if he didn't do it the volturi would and she doesn't want that after he bit her he took her back to the house and three days later Bella found herself drinking animal blood she was deeply in love with Edward and didn't want to hurt him but finally she said to herself Edward want her but little did she know he was dying to be inside her later that night in their room they make love .

Bella: when Edward took me in the room I saw Emmet laughing like always he was being Emmet the most annoying brother in the world and while opening the door my Edward he started to kiss me and it felt so dam well he was all over me and the only thing I wanted is to feel him deep inside me while I m saying his name.

Edward: I can't believe that my sweet Bella is going to be mine tonight is her and me I can already feel her body against mine. O m g my family is killing me [Edward shouting at Emmet} mine your own business em .dam a guy can't fuck his wife in in own house or room whatever she's mine.

Bella: after carrying me in his room he gently touch me body and somehow it feel so right and while kissing me I moan so loud that I heard Emmet laughing behind the door the only thing I say was Emmet get the fuck away from the door before Edward suck my right boob oh god that man is killing me and after all the pleasure by making me begging him to inside me he finally did it and it fell so good Edward was thick and big man can fuck like a god and I didn't want to be anywhere else than with him

Please reviewwww I know I suck but I want to write some more maybe after my date with Taylor lautner oh boy I dreaming


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bella

Waking up the next morning I felt like I was dreaming I didn't want to wake up because I didn't want my dream to fade away I m too bad I couldn't sleep yeah that's the deal we drink blood but can't sleep anyway I wish I could sleep because I would want to dream about my baby yeah Edward he's the only one that can me shiver every time I hear he's name I love him so much and while kissing him Emmet that jock face decided to come in on use I was naked and he saw my butt and was trying to smack it I run and somehow I was faster than him and put my cloth on he ran down stairs and told every boy about what happen and they started to make fun of me right now it really help being a vampire they don't when I m blushing and also the fact that they are embarrassing me but it doesn't matter they are my family ………………….. all of the sudden I didn't feel good I felt like something was moving inside me and I black out the only thing I remember is Edward catching me and when I woke up I heard that Carlisle say that it's not possible and I asked what wasn't possible and he looked at me and told me that vampire didn't black out or have nausea and he did some test that's when they truth hit me he said that I'm pregnant.

Edward …….

While sitting in the room waiting for Carlisle to came out I heard a loud gasp I ran throught the door and found Bella laughing she was really happy and I didn't know how to react to the that fact that my little angel was so happy and I ask her what it was the only thing I could hear was her angel like voice saying Edward I m pregnant I was both happy and shocked at the same time and I thought what the fuck was happening cause I only fuck her once and vampire cannot have kids seriously angel what are you hiding from me …………………………………………………….

So how was it hope you guys like it anyway remember I don't own the characters but sometime I fell like they are mine


End file.
